The Last Enemy
by HollyPhoenix07
Summary: Severus Snape in limbo as he journeys to life beyond the veil...Inspired by Harry's similar journey to King's Cross after he becomes Master of Death. This is Sanpe's initiation into the after-life, if you will. Hope you like it!


_The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed is Death _

The fight seemed to leave Severus Snape almost instantly, and the old potions master could not help but relish the idea of moving on, away from the task of acting as double-agent, catering to both the Dark Lord's needs, while also heeding to Dumbledore's wishes while he had been alive...With one last shuddering breath, Severus ordered Potter, the arrogant, smart-mouthed student who so resembled James, to look at him, and suddenly, the green eyes swam before him, like beacons of hope, and all Severus could see was Lily.

_Lily. _

It had been for her that Severus had switched sides, had done away with his cold, conscious-ridden deeds, and pleaded to Dumbledore to seek reason, to seek forgiveness as Severus confided in the headmaster his true loyalties, and his feelings for the girl called Lily Evans. And it was of her that he was thinking as Severus suddenly awoke, staring perplexedly at what he could only presume to be Dumbledore's office, as his curious silver instruments hummed and whirred at top speed.

"Severus."

Snape cast around for the man who had addressed him, and looked almost disappointingly at Albus Dumbledore; he had hoped that Lily would have come for him; hoped that she would have been the one to lead him on….

"Headmaster."

Dumbledore held up a hand to Severus, stopping him from approaching the desk in which Dumbledore was now resting, his hands pressed together as if in prayer, his bright blue eyes surveying Severus with proud redemption.

"There is no need for such title, Severus." Dumbledore spoke calmly, though Snape could see a smile tugging at the old man's withered face. "As I see it, that title ultimately belonged to you." Dumbledore sighed heavily, greatly aware of Snape's desire for answers, for assurance.

"You've done remarkably well, I think Severus. Harry is now aware of what he must do in order to defeat Voldemort."

Snape's lip curled. "He soon will be, Headmaster."

A light glinted in Dumbledore's eyes as Severus addressed him as such once more, though he did not renounce the title as he had done moments before.

Severus glanced around the circular office, which was murky and could only just be made out. It was as if the whole room was veiled and distant, a mere memory.

"I am forever indebted to you, Severus. Through the years you have shown me steadfast loyalty and insurmountable amounts of courage. It is because of you that Harry Potter has managed to come this far in his pursuit of Voldemort. You've been undoubtedly brave."

Severus did not seem comforted by the words of praise Dumbledore thought he so rightly deserved. He continued glancing around the room, casting a longing glance at what he assumed was the Pensieve, and thought of the things Potter would be seeing inside it, the memories he had cherished, and the ones he wanted so badly to denounce. …

In a few moments time, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived would be armed with the knowledge to defeat the Dark Lord, and he would triumph like Dumbledore had wished he would.

"Potter…"

But Snape could not bring himself to say anything more. He simply stared at Dumbledore, the man who had trusted him blindly, the man who possessed immaculate tombs of knowledge and hoped he had the foresight to know how it all would end.

"Ah," said Dumbledore calmly, his long fingers forming a steeple in front of him. "If all goes according to plan, Severus, I shall be seeing the boy shortly."

His eyes twinkled once more.

"Now, it is time for you to go on, Severus. Beyond that door," Dumbledore pointed to the exit from his office, "you will find a man and a woman who would very much like to thank you for all that you have done for their son."

Severus glanced toward the door, the door he knew that led to what lay beyond the living world. He cast another look at Dumbledore, who nodded encouragingly at him. Slowly Severus made his way toward the door, and turning the knob it creaked open, and Severus Snape, the old potions master, was once again reunited with the green eyes he had left moments ago.


End file.
